Save Us
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: When Rosie Mills gets a job at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she gets more than she bargained for. She encounters unspeakable horrors when a certain golden bear and purple man enters her life as she uncovers the truth behind the child murders.
1. The First Night

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

This is the story of how I a job changed the rest of my life.

I'm Rosie Mills. I'm 23 years old, I have long blue and purple hair and blue eyes, with very pale skin, because I honestly don't like sunlight. I was kind of a loner growing up, only having a few close friends and my family to hang around with. But the only place I really fit in was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But my parents started to not let me go there anymore, so I just sort of floated around life, going in and out of depression until I became an adult.

My happiest memories of childhood was watching horror movies with my older brother, Matthew. And because of that, I'm both not scared of anything and incredibly paranoid.

But, I drove past Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a few weeks ago, and I noticed they were hiring. So I went in and got an interview, and I got a job there as the night watch security guard. I had a little bit of muscle mass and strength, plus I'm a quick thinker, fast runner and very tech savy.

But I had no idea of the horrors that would ensue in my new job.

* * *

><p>I got to the pizzeria at 11:50 at night on a chilly Monday night in November, for my first night there. I was wearing my gray sweatshirt with a blue flower on it, with my blue skinny jeans and my converse, with not very much make up on, since I wasn't dressing up for anyone. No one else was there and all of the lights were off, so I unlocked the door using my key, and locked it behind me. I stood there for a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark, and when they did, I saw on the counter near the entrance, a note and a flashlight.<p>

I picked up the flashlight and clicked it on, and read the note.

_"Rosie,_

_The power is limited, so use the flashlight when you're not in the office and if you need to use the bathroom, and don't turn on any lights in the building, except the office lights. You're shift ends at 6 AM, and please try to stay awake for your shift. I'm sorry I could there to greet you myself, but I don't really stick around after hours, and neither do the other employees. It's sort of a superstition. But, good luck and I will be there at 6 AM. Good night._

_M. Schmidt."_

I groaned in annoyance. My boss couldn't even stick around to wish me good luck for my first night? That's kinda rude. But, I guess that I'm on my own now.

I walked to the office where there was a monitor on a desk and a black desk chair, with two open doors on the side of the room, with steel doors hooked up to the doors, and a fan was on the shelf facing the desk, blowing cool air towards the desk. I sat on the chair and flipped up the monitor, checking the security cameras, and nothing looked too much different.

I jumped when the phone rang, but I didn't get up and answer it, because I knew the answering machine would, and the person calling would just record their message on the answering machine.

And sure enough, I heard the voice of a man on the phone. He sounded sorta sarcastic and nonchalant, but I listened anyways.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, Heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

I widened my eyes. The animatronics could get up and walk around!? That's not possible, and I didn't even want to stick around for that. But, I took on this job, and I had to keep it. So, I would have to deal with it.

I checked the cameras again, but I noticed that Bonnie was missing. Now I was legitimately scared.

I lunged towards the right door to turn the lights on, and I choked on a scream as I saw a lit up Bonnie, staring down at me. She started to slowly walk towards me, when a golden bear appeared in front of me. I couldn't hold back a scream as the golden bear closed the doors, blocking Bonnie out.

"Please! Don't kill me!" I screamed in pure horror and fear.

The golden figure looked almost exactly like Freddy. Only this one had golden fur and pure black eyes with a blue top hat and blue tie. But that didn't make him any less terrifying.

He neared me, and with a cold and dead tone, said, "I'm not the bad guy. I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth analyzing, but I've been here since the beginning."

I couldn't even scream from fear. I was frozen with fear.

"How are you alive!? Why are you here!? Please don't kill me!" I begged.

The golden bear laughed and said with a voice barely above a whisper, "Don't worry. You're not dying tonight. But don't get too comfortable. I'll always be here, watching you."

And in an instant, he was gone.


	2. Vincent

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I checked the camera's until the 6 a.m. alarm went off, making me shriek in alarm. I held my hand against my chest and sat until my heart rate slowed enough to get up and leave.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the office. And on my way to the door, I saw a man walking into the entrance. He had unusual purple hair, which was tied back into a low ponytail, he had a slight beard, he was wearing a purple uniform with a golden badge on the chest, purple pants and purple shoes. His skin was even slightly tinted purple. He had a hat on his head and he was facing away from me.

I shook my head to clear my head and marched to door, determined to get out. But before I could reach the door, I heard his voice say, "Hey."

I halted. I wanted nothing to do with this man. In fact, I was going to call Mr. Schmidt and tell him I quit. But, I huffed out a quick but polite, "Hi."

"Aren't you the new night guard?" he asked, his deep and smooth voice laced with mischief.

I nodded.

"Rough night? The animatronics can get that way." he stated.

My eyes widened. He knew the animatronics are alive!?

I whipped around and grabbed his shirt collar, and pinned him against the wall. I was bursting with pure terror and anger.

"How are they alive!? And why isn't this place shut down!?" I snarled at the man, glaring up into his eyes. They were almost completely white, and his smile was pure white as well.

He chuckled and said, "There are many reasons as to why they're alive. And this place has been shut down. Many times. But they have a way of coming back when you least expect it."

I released the man, my anger bubbling. There was something wrong with that man, with my boss, with this entire pizzeria. I took a deep breath and said, "If you happen to see Mr. Schmidt, tell him I quit."

The purple guy snickered. "I don't even know what your name is, so how could I possibly tell him you quit? My name's Vincent by the way."

I scowled. "Rosie Mills."

Vincent smirked at me and said, "I really wouldn't quit if I were you. The robots get a little twitchy around the kids during the day if the night watch quits. You ever heard of the Bite of '87?"

My eyes widened. What if I quit, and the animatronic hurt a kid? It would be my fault. So I had two options. I could keep working and face the possibility of death every single night, or I could quit and put childrens' lives at stake.

I growled and raked my fingers through my hair.

"Fine! I'll stay!" I said, on the verge of tears.

Vincent patted my back and said, "You don't have a uniform, correct?"

I nodded. I wasn't told I had to wear one.

Vincent took my hand and led me to the backroom, where a closet was chocked full of purple material. He smirked and said, "I'll let you pick out your shoes, shirt, pants and hat. Let me know when you're done."

And with that, I picked out a small pair of pants, shoes, shirt and hat. I walked out carrying the clothing and found Vincent. He smirked and said, "Tell you what. How about we work the night shift together, how would that make you feel?"

I raised an eyebrow at him in question. I just barely met this man, and now he wants to spend a night with me? But I wanted at least some protection against the killer robots.

"Sure?"

He smiled. "Great. See ya at midnight!"

And with that, I left the building and went home, feeling terrified and confused.


	3. Working Together

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I went to bed and slept all day, pushing the thoughts of killer robots out of my mind as best I could. Why would the purple guy- Vincent- want to help me? Of course there were killer robots at the pizzeria, and if what he said about the place being shut down many times and the animatronics got twitchy when the night watch quits, then he probably just wants to keep things as safe and sound as possible.

I woke up at 10:32 that night, dreading going back to the pizzeria. But I got up, took a shower, put on some light silver eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara and bit of chapstick. I got into the purple uniform, and after placing the purple hat on my long, wavy blue and purple hair, it was 11:27 I was ready to go to the hellhole of a job.

I drove to the pizzeria and walked straight to the office, only to see Vincent sitting in the desk chair. He was holding a tablet and a bag of chips and two cups of coffee were sitting on the desk. He noticed my presence and looked up at me with his creepy smile.

"Hey, Rosie. How's ya sleep?" he asked, pulling out another desk chair and motioned for me to sit, so I did.

"Fine enough." I mumbled, pulling out my phone to turn on some music to keep myself calm. My heart rate had already started to pick up dramatically.

Vincent snickered and said, "What kind of music are you turning on?"

"I don't really care. As long as it keeps me awake and alert." I replied.

I turned on "Secrets" by The Pierces. I don't know why, but it just sort of a song that could keep me calm.

Vincent chuckled. "Tell me bit about yourself, Rosie."

I looked over at him trying to control my shaking. "Why?"

He grinned. "I'd like to know what kind of person I'm going to be working with. What if you're some type of murderer or something?"

He chuckled and nudged my ribcage, obviously trying to make the situation less stressful.

"Kidding. But seriously, please share."

I rolled my eyes. Why did this guy want to know about me so badly? But if he was going to be like this all night, I might as well share with him a few facts.

"I'm 23 years old, I have long blue-purple hair and blue eyes, with very pale skin, because I honestly don't like sunlight. I was kind of a loner growing up, only having a few close friends and my family to hang around with. But the only place I really fit in was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But my parents started to not let me go there anymore, so I just sort of floated around life, going in and out of depression until I became an adult. My happiest memories of childhood was watching horror movies with my older brother, Matthew. And because of that, I'm both not scared of anything and incredibly paranoid. I have anger issues and I love eating Oreos. What else do you want to know?" I stated.

Vincent grinned. "Nothing yet. But you seem like you could use a friend. How 'bout me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. Sure."

He playfully punched my shoulder and said, "Thanks, Rose."

I blushed, but didn't think much about it. At that moment, the phone rang, making me jump in my chair. Vincent rolled his eyes and muted the call. I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to hear what the guy on the phone had to say.

But Vincent said, "I already know everything there is to know about those animatronics. I've been working this job for quite a long time. So just trust me, and you'll be just fine."

I pulled up the monitor and flicked through the cameras, only to see that Bonnie and Chica were not on the stage. My eyes widened in alarm.

"Vincent? Bonnie and Chica are not on the stage." I said as calmly as I could manage.

Vincent smirked and checked the left door light. Nothing there. I checked the right door light and saw Chica standing right there in the window. I choked on a scream as I slammed the door shut, wheezing and coughing. Then I was laughing in hysterics. I don't know what came over, but I was cackling and giggling on the floor with Vincent stifling chuckles.

"Did you see her freaking derpy, mismatched eyes?" Vincent chuckled out.

I stood up and turned on the door lights and saw Chica still there, but I looked at her purple eyes, which were in fact derpy and mismatched. And that made me laugh even harder. It just looked so funny to me.

"Oh my goodness, why is that so funny?" I asked, wiping a tear from my eye as I finally stopped laughing.

I got up and dusted off myself before sitting back down and checking the cameras again. My heart was still thumping with anxiety and fear, but the smile on my face stuck around for reasons unknown. I glanced at Vincent who was checking the cameras on the tablet in his hands with focused eyes.

My heart jumped into my throat when I checked the Pirate Cove camera which was showing Foxy the Pirate Fox. Staring right into the camera. I couldn't but let out a squeak of terror.

"Vincent! What about Foxy?" I asked.

"You might want to watch that camera a bit more than the other ones. Foxy is a bit twitchy, and he gets more active when you don't watch his camera enough, so make sure you don't skip over that one."

I nodded and we stayed pretty quiet until about 4:20 a.m. When I checked the Pirate Cove camera again. And Foxy was gone. I panicked and checked the cameras until I saw Foxy sprinting down the left hallway at light's speed.

I shrieked and leapt over Vincent to reach the door and slam it shut just in time to hear Foxy hitting the door. But he wouldn't leave. He kept hitting the door over and over until he finally left. I checked the power supply, and to my terror, Foxy had stolen 16% of the power. We were down to 34% of power.

I was still in shock when I heard Vincent chuckling. That's when I realized that I was on Vincent's lap. I blushed darkly and got off of him, getting back to my black desk chair.

"You're doing pretty good for a newbie." he stated.

I cleared my throat. "T-thanks."

We checked the cameras until finally the 6 a.m. alarm sounded. As soon as I heard that clock chiming, I jumped with my fists in the air and I yelled, "I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!"

Vincent burst out laughing and I started giggling. I was terrified out of my mind, but I was just so happy I survived the night.


	4. Please free us

**_Rosie's P.O.V._**

Vincent and I sprinted right out of the pizzeria and into the parking lot, where we were both shivering and chattering our teeth in the cold November air. The sun was just peeking over the treetops, staining the sky orange, light blue and red in the wispy clouds. I ripped the hat from my head and wiped the fine layer of sweat that had accumulated on my forehead.

I glanced at Vincent who was bent over with his hands on his knees and his head hung low. I was trying to catch my breath as I panted out, "So what now?"

"We could go home and sleep, or I could take you out for breakfast."

This comment caught me off guard. He would take me out for breakfast? That was unexpected... yet sweet of him.

"We can go for breakfast if you want." I replied.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Vincent and I were sitting at a booth eating toast and eggs with bacon with coffee. Vincent was a pretty sweet guy. He told me a little about himself. He could play piano, he's been working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ever since his dad owned the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but passed away. Vincent also happened to love purple, toast, heavy metal music and loved a good challenge.<p>

"Okay. Sounds nice." I said.

Vincent was munching on the toast, clearly not listening to me. I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you and toast?"

He chuckled as he finished off the toast and said, "I don't really know, but toast has always been my favorite thing in the world."

"Okay?"

After we finished eating, we both left and went home to get some rest for tonight. My mind kept going back to Vincent and that yellow-golden Freddy animatronic thing that I saw on my first night. What did its message? I didn't know but I wanted to find out.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 8:30 that night, and I thought I would just get up and go a bit earlier to do some sleuthing around the pizzeria for clues. I needed to know why the animatronics were alive and why Vincent was so calm around them.<p>

I got ready and drove to the pizzeria at around 9:23, almost two and a half more hours until Vincent would be there. When I got there, the remnants of a birthday party was being cleaned up by the two janitors there. I ignored them and started looking in the backstage area, where all the endoskeletons, spare parts and costumes were.

The room smelled vile, to say the least. It smelled like rotting wood, dank carpeting and old pizza. But I switched on the lights and began searching for anything. I found nothing until I saw a closet door, with a rusted copper knob. I reached for the knob, turned it and swung the door open. I gasped when I saw the golden bear from my first night.

"Holy hell." I mumbled under my breath as I gaped at the suit.

"Hell isn't holy." I heard a gruff voice whisper, making me yelp.

Then, the bear stood up and glared at me with its black eyes. This gold bear was well over six feet tall, much taller than me.

Through my shock, I gulped and said, "Who are you? And why are you alive?"

It grinned at me with sadistic glee. "I'm Golden Freddy. And I'm alive for a very disturbing reason."

I backed up, feeling extremely unsafe. Panic was slowly but surely overtaking me.

"I'm alive because I was killed by a sick and twisted man long ago." Golden Freddy said.

I blinked. Killed?

"Killed? But if you were killed, then how are you here now?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "Many years ago, a child was killed by a man outside of Fredbear's Family Diner, which was a very old restaurant with only one animatronic; me. That caused the restaurant to shut down, but then Fredbear's was bought by a company, now known as Fazbear Entertainment. And that very child that was killed, possessed a marionette that is kept somewhere around the pizzeria, controlling everything to exact revenge on the man who ended his life. A few years later, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, with four animatronics; Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. And where was I? Kept in the back of course, to keep the memory of the murder hidden away from the world."

I placed a hand over my mouth. It was all starting to make sense. How could somebody do something like that? Killing a small, innocent child.

"But do you think that's where everything stopped? Oh no, that's where things get interesting. You see, after only two years of the pizzeria being open, the same killer came back and senselessly murdered five more children. But the marionette gave the children new life, by stuffing them into the animatronic suits. One of the children being me. But after a while, the robots began to smell awful, and blood and mucus began to leak from the animatronics' eyes and mouths, and after an investigation began, they discovered what happened to the children and someone was arrested. But the man that was arrested was not the man that had committed the sin."

Suddenly, the smell in the room didn't smell like wood and old pizza. As disturbing images of bloody animatronic eyes and rotting bodies invaded my mind, I could feel the bile rising in my throat, threatening to cover the room.

"The pizzeria was shut down, and the animatronics were replaced with new toy animatronics with facial recognition software to track down any criminals to come into the pizzeria, but the night watch- Jeremy- was bitten by one of the new animatronics. By accident of course, poor Mangle was terribly confused. Anyways, that bite, caused the whole line of toy animatronics to be scrapped, however, the old ones were saved and repaired for the next Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where your current boss was the new night watch until he was promoted to the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. And now you're here with a long time employee, Vincent. Vincent's father was the original owner of Fazbear Entertainment. And the whole time, the marionette and I have been in the back, out of sight and out of mind. We are suffering. All six of us. You must help us, Rosie. Please free us from this hell. We want to move on, so very badly."

It broke my heart. This suit- Golden Freddy- sounded so desperate and pleading for help. I had to help them.

"I will. I promise. But how do I do that?" I asked.

Golden Freddy narrowed his eyes at me and said, "The only way to free us is to find the man responsible of ending our lives. Then and only then, will we be able to move on. We know he still works for Fazbear Entertainment, because we couldn't be able to come to life at night if he was too far away from us."

I nodded. And with that, I left the backstage and glanced at the clock to see it was 11:02. I had nearly an hour before Vincent would be here, so I sat by the show stage and waited for the purple man to show up. When I took this job, I had no idea that I would be getting myself into this kind of situation.


	5. Personal space

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I left the backstage and ran to the office to wait for Vincent to get there. I felt my heart grow heavier with the burden of finding out who the man behind the slaughter is. So I got my phone out and did a bit more research online about the children, but I couldn't find anything new on them.

I raked a hand through my blue and purple hair. This was all too freaky. Possessed animatronics? A psychotic child killer? And I have to get down to the bottom of this situation? This was too much for me to take in right now."

At that moment, I jumped when I heard a knock on the doorframe of the office, when I saw Vincent walk in.

"Hey Blue Rose." he said with a smirk as he sat down in the desk chair next to mine.

I smiled with a small blush. "Hey Purple Man."

Vincent chuckled as the phone rang, which he immediately muted. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why do you alway mute his messages?"

He shrugged. "I already know what's going to happen, so I'll just be your guide."

I smiled as I began checking the cameras, seeing that Bonnie and Chica were already gone, Foxy was peeking through his curtains and Freddy was staring right into the camera. It was like he was studying me...

"Vincent? Why is Freddy staring at the camera?" I asked.

He reached for my monitor and smirked when he saw the screen, saying, "He's just trying to scare ya, Blue Rose. Don't worry about him."

I pulled my monitor back and glanced at Vincent, who was checking the door lights. Vincent's kinda handsome and funny. But I just met the guy. I couldn't be attracted to him already! But he did have quite the handsome face, toned muscles and dreamy lavender eyes-

I shook my head. _"Get a grip woman!"_ I snarled to myself.

Vincent turned his head to me with a smirk.

"What was that?" He asked.

I blushed. "Nothing. Just tired." I lied.

He nodded and went back to the cameras as did I.

I flipped through the cameras, but when I saw CAM2B, I noticed that the poster on the wall of Freddy, was replaced by Golden Freddy's face, and a small girl's laughter was tingling in the audio feed. My eyes widened at this as I tapped Vincent's shoulder.

"Vincent? Am I crazy, or did the poster change?" I asked, showing him the monitor.

He glanced at it, widened his eyes and said, "Rosie, look at the cameras, and don't you dare look up again until I tell you to."

I glued my eyes to the screen and scanned through the cameras as I felt Vincent's hands cover my ears. It completely muffled every sound within earshot, but I could faintly hear garbled mumbling through Vincent's hands. I kept flipping through the cameras until Vincent released his hold on my ears and said, "Okay, we're fine now."

I put down the monitor and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Vincent scowled at me and said, "That was one of the old animatronics that we put in the back for parts. He was part of the Fredbear's Family Diner, which is like the granddaddy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He can cause hallucinations and kill you if you hear him or see him."

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. If Golden Freddy really does kill anyone who sees or hears him, why didn't he kill Vincent? From what I could tell, Vincent did look away or cover his ears when Golden Freddy appeared, and he seems fine.

"Why didn't he kill you? Didn't you see or hear him?" I asked him.

Vincent smiled. "I've been around him for pretty much my entire life. He won't kill me, but I don't think he'd take too kindly to a blue haired girl in his former restaurant."

I nodded and checked the cameras and waited for 6 a.m. to come. At about 2 a.m., I got my phone out and turned on some music. Specifically, 'Gods and Monsters' by Jessica Lange.

I hummed along with the song as Vincent smirked and said, "Ya know. For a blue haired newbie, you're pretty cute."

I blushed darkly as he continued, "No, I'm serious! We've had some ugly chicks working here, but you're one of the most pretty girls I've met."

I smirked. "I'm sure you say that to every girl you meet."

"Not really, doll face."

I then noticed how close Vincent was. As in, he was close enough I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"Um, ahem. Vincent? You're kinda too close right now." I nervously chuckled out.

"What do you mean?" he purred, slowly closing the space.

I gulped. "I-I mean that you're t-too close to me for comfort. I'd like it if you j-just backed up a few inches..."

Vincent's stubble was grazing my cheek at this point. I was pretty sure my face looked like a tomato.

"You smell nice, Blue Rose." he purred.

I rolled my swivel desk chair back to get some space between us. But Vincent smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sooner or later, you're going to like me a bit more, Blue Rose."

I cleared my throat and said, "But until then, let's just keep some personal space, okay?"

He nodded and we resumed to looking at the cameras and occasionally shutting the doors to keep Bonnie and Chica out. Finally the 6 a.m. alarm rang and Vincent and I left the pizzeria. I went home. I still didn't have any leads on to who is the murderer. Maybe I could visit the guy in prison who was accused of the crime. I sighed.

I didn't have a real good start, but at least I had one.


	6. The grip of Freddy and the favor of Foxy

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I got some sleep and went back to work that night at 11:20. I couldn't stop thinking of Vincent and how he got really close to me. It sent chills down my spine and butterflies into my stomach. It was like Vincent was deliberately messing with me. But it seemed like he genuinely cared for my safety when it came down to it.

As soon as I pulled up to the pizzeria, I saw Vincent waiting for me. I got out of my car and immediately approached him.

"You okay Vincent?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled. "I'm alright. Just waiting for you, Blue Rose."

I smirked and unlocked the doors, keep them open for Vincent as we entered the pizzeria.

"Thanks doll. Appreciate it." Vincent purred out as he passed me on his way to the office. I however, did not follow.

I slowly approached the show stage to get a closer look at Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. They looked so lifeless... and sad. It really broke my heart to think of lost souls of children residing inside the robots.

I took a few steps to the show stage to Freddy. His piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right into mine. Studying me.

At that moment, Freddy's arm shot out and grabbed my wrist. I cried out in alarm and pulled to free my arm from the animatronic bear's iron grip.

"Vincent!" I cried out, still tugging.

Freddy's mouth opened and in a clear and piercing tone, he said, "Don't trust everyone you see, Rosie. You'll come to find not everyone around you is safe."

At that moment, Vincent came rushing in and leapt onto the stage, trying to pry Freddy's hand off me. As soon as he got him off me, Vincent and I rushed to the office and slammed the doors behind us.

He glared at me and snapped, "What the hell where you doing up here!? He could've easily snapped your arm off in a second! Or worse, stuff you into a suit!"

"I just wanted to get a good look at him. I didn't know he could activate before midnight." I snapped back.

Vincent groaned. "You could've gotten yourself killed. And I don't want to get fired because I let the newbie get killed on her fourth night."

I hissed in pain as I touched my now red and raw wrist. Vincent noticed and stood, gently running his thumb over the raw skin. I already knew I was going to have a big bruise there.

Vincent found a first aid kit and found an ACE bandage. He slowly and gently wrapped it around my wrist until it was completely wrapped. He kissed my now bandaged wrist, making me blush.

"T-thanks. Vincent." I said.

"No problem, Blue Rose. Just please don't go poking around in the animatronics again, okay?" he replied, his tone much softer and smoother.

I nodded and took my seat in one of the black desk chairs. My nerves were shot when I saw the power had gone down to 70% of power left!

"Vincent!" I snarled, leaping out to open the doors.

"Dammit! I forgot about the doors!" he groaned.

I glared at him as I sat back down and kicked his foot.

He chuckled and said, "Is that anyway to treat your savior?"

I snickered. "Okay, fine. Then what do you want in return?"

Vincent smirked. "How about a kiss?"

I chuckled. "Tell you what. If we survive the night, you'll get your kiss at 6 a.m. Deal?"

"Deal."

I chuckled as I began scanning through the cameras, panicking when I saw that Pirate Cove was empty. I leapt up and peered down the hallway to see Foxy sprinting at lightspeed to the door. I slammed it shut, only to hear Foxy banging on the door. I turned on the door lights and saw Foxy glaring right back at me. It made me jump, but I glared back at him.

"Why must you bang on the door?" I asked the fox through the window.

He punched at the window with his hook, scaring the daylights out of me, but he left the hallway, making it safe for me to open the door again.

"That fox is literally the biggest brat I've ever met." Vincent said with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

I giggled. "Do tell more about this, Purple Man."

He chuckled as I sat back down.

"Well, when I was younger, back when my dad was still kicking, Foxy was my favorite. I still kinda have a soft spot for him now."

I smirked at him and said, "Awe! That's so adorable! I can totally see you and Foxy together!"

He scowled and continued. "Anyways, I'd always watch Foxy's pirate show when I was helping out around the pizzeria, and I'd always get caught and yelled at for slacking. But I didn't care, I really liked Foxy. But when I learned about the lore of the place, and what the animatronics did at night, and of course the Bite of '87, Foxy turned on me. He always glared at me, tried to attack me on my first night, and he even got me with his hook a few years ago."

He unbuttoned his shirt a little to show a scar on his shoulder. I winced at it. Just thinking of that hook piercing through my heart made my stomach uneasy.

"That's awful." I said.

He buttoned his shirt back up and sighed. "Well, when life gives you killer animatronics, you keep the animatronics the hell out of your room."

I chuckled as I glanced at the clock. It was already 3:00 a.m.!

"Yes! Only three more hours!" I said quickly jumping back to the cameras.

Freddy was right outside the right door, and since Vincent was sitting on the right side, he shut the right door. I reached for my phone again and turned on some music. This time, I turned on "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. Soft piano music to keep Vincent and I calm during the night.

Vincent smiled at the soft and graceful tune and began humming along with it.

I closely scanned the cameras and checking the door lights, but no one showed up. And it was unsettling. Usually, Chica and Freddy were jumping all over us at this time.

And it was at this time that I noticed Vincent left hand sliding over into my seat and onto my leg. I didn't immediately stop him, because he wasn't going anywhere he shouldn't be, so I ignored him for the most part.

But when he started to tickle my sides, that's when I had a problem with it.

"Please stop. I'm trying to keep us alive." I sternly commanded.

But Vincent only grinned. "I know. That's what makes it so fun."

I glanced at the clock to see it was 5:57 a.m. Three more minutes! I checked the power. 11% left.

"Vincent! We're almost done!" I shouted, slamming the doors shut.

Vincent grinned and as we waited for the clock to finally reach 6 a.m. And when I heard that familiar chime, I grinned. But I was met with a pair of lips on mine. Vincent had kissed me.

He pulled back, my eyes wide with shock.

"It's good to know that you can hold up your end of the deal, Blue Rose." he said with a wink.

My face was probably the equivalent of blood right at that point.


	7. Fritz Smith

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I left the pizzeria, but I didn't go home. I went to the local prison to find the man who was convicted of the crime. My heart was still racing from Vincent's kiss. That was my first kiss, and it was by far the worst jump my heart has ever had. But it felt really amazing. I was kind of getting a crush on Vincent by this time.

But I had to shake that thought away from my head so I could get to the prison. I pulled up into the parking lot and went inside, requesting an interview for the man. And within a few minutes, I was sitting at a table across a man who was handcuffed. He had a blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and he was fairly tall and built. He looked to be about 40 years old.

But I narrowed my eyes and said, "So what's your name?"

With a rough and tired voice, he replied, "Fritz. Fritz Smith."

I raised an eyebrow. Okay. Fritz Smith. Didn't sound like a such a suspicious name.

"That's a nice name, Fritz."

He gave a small, sad smile. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Rosie."

He chuckled. "Pretty name. So, what brought you to come and see a child killer?"

I crossed my arms. "I know you didn't do it."

Fritz's smile dropped and a serious expression appeared on his face.

"What do you mean? The evidence all points to me." he stated.

I took a breath. "I mean that I know you are innocent. I know you didn't kill those kids. And I know you know it too."

He gave a sly smile. "That's right. I didn't. But who's going to listen to a convicted criminal? No matter how many time I told the police and the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment I didn't do it, they didn't believe me. Those animatronics were stuffed with children by someone else. I told them who did it, but they couldn't believe that little 15 year old Vincent killed those children-"

My eyes widened. "Vincent? You mean Vincent killed those kids?"

He nodded gravely. "I caught him. I went into the backstage to check and make sure the animatronics' servos didn't lock up, and I saw Vincent shoving a dead little girl into Chica. He turned to face me and said, 'Fritz. Don't tell my dad about this, please. These kids were making fun of me.' I vomited on the floor and passed out. And when I woke up, Vincent was gone and the blood and guts had been cleaned up, leaving no evidence behind."

I brought a hand to my mouth. I had kissed a child killer!

"When I checked the security videos, I saw that the footage of the time I caught Vincent was wiped from the hard drive. I knew Vincent had done it, but I couldn't find a way to prove it. A few weeks later, the restaurant began to reek, and it was coming from the animatronics. And blood and mucus started leaking from the robots, and when the health inspection came, he discovered the rotting bodies inside the suits. They checked the security videos, and when they saw that the footage from the night of the murder was gone, they thought I was the killer and that I had deleted the footage to save myself. I was arrested and convicted to 30 years in prison. And I know that the robots come to life at night, because of the souls inside the robots." Fritz explained.

I couldn't hardly believe it. Vincent, the sweet and caring Vincent, was the killer.

"I work with Vincent during night watch, and he knows how to fend off the robots. He doesn't seem that scary or threatening. He really cares for me..." I trailed off.

"You know what you have to do. Don't let him get away with it, Rosie. You need to find a way to prove him guilty." Fritz explained.

My head told me to comply and try to prove Vincent guilty. He was a killer, and he should suffer the consequences. But my heart told me that Vincent was a sweet guy and he would never hurt me, and no matter what, I needed to forgive him and protect him, just as he has done for me.

"Fritz, I like Vincent. He's saved my life many times, and I can't do it!" I told Fritz.

Fritz glared at me. "Vincent is a killer! A child killer! He deserves to be behind bars, where he can't hurt anyone. Hell, he deserves to be in the electric chair!"

I glared back at him and snarled, "I know. But I can't! I care about him too much. He's the closest thing I've had to friend in my entire life. I can't betray a friend."

Fritz chuckled in pure anger. "Rosie, that man is not friend material. He is dangerous, he is crazy and he will kill you. If I were you, I'd rather be lonely and friendless than dead by the hand of my 'friend'."

I raked my hands through my hair. "I know, you're right. Just... j-just give me some time, okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Okay. But you know it has to be done. Sooner or later."

I nodded as I stood up and left the prison. Vincent, my Vincent, was the child killer. I didn't want to say it, but I loved him.


	8. The Fifth Night

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I went to work that night. But unlike all the other nights, I felt terrified. I was spending the night with Vincent, the child killer. I shook my head. I've spent my four nights with him and he hasn't killed me yet. So why am I so scared of him now?

I got to the office and waited for Vincent to show up. I anxiously leaned back in the desk chair and took a deep breath. Night five. 11:53 p.m. Time to get down to business.

Vincent finally walked into the office, taking his seat next to me.

"Hey Blue Rose. What's up?" he asked, patting my shoulder, making me flinch.

"N-not bad Purple Man." I stammered.

Vincent chuckled and kissed my cheek, making me blush incredibly hard.

"Somethin' wrong, Rose? You seem a little edgy tonight." he asked, taking my hand in his.

I looked at him and saw genuine worry in his face. I couldn't turn him in. I just couldn't. But I was terrified to keep the knowledge that I know he is a child killer from him.

"No. I'm fine. Just a bit jumpy." I lied.

He smiled and picked up his tablet. "Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything get ya, okay?"

I smiled back and nodded quickly. I checked the cameras and saw that Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were already gone. Foxy was peeking out of his cove and Golden Freddy's laughter was being picked up on the audio feed.

After about 2 or 3 hours of dead silence, I had to break it with something.

"So, you know about the murders that happened here?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Vincent chuckled. "Yeah, of course. I just hope the guy that murdered the kids is losing sleep every night over what he's done."

I gulped. "Who exactly committed the murders?"

"The guy's name is Fritz Smith. He killed those kids and stuffed them into the animatronic suits. There's a rumor going around that he killed a sixth kid in Fredbear's. But the body was never found and there was no evidence." he explained.

I shuddered. I knew he was lying. But I had to see if he really was dangerous. I cared about him and I didn't want to hurt him. I checked the time. 3:39. I checked the door lights and saw Bonnie standing by the doorframe. I shut it without reacting. At this point, I was more scared of Vincent than of the animatronics.

"Bonnie?" Vincent asked, not looking up from the tablet.

"Yep."

"Ah."

I grabbed my phone and turned on "Come Little Children" because even though it was kind of a creepy song, it calmed me down. After checking the cameras again, I checked the time and saw it was 4:52. Was it just me or was the time going by even more slowly?

"Ugh." I groaned.

"You okay, Blue Rose?" Vincent asked.

"The time's just not going by like I wanted it to. If anything, it's going by even slower than usual." I said.

Vincent smirked. "Hey, we only have an hour and eight minutes, then I'm taking you to breakfast, okay?"

I nodded. Vincent was so sweet and kind. It was kind of hard to imagine him as a killer. But I knew what he was. And I had to be careful.

I checked Pirate Cove and saw Foxy had left. Without hesitating, I shut the door and heard Foxy banging on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go the hell away, would ya?" I sarcastically said.

Vincent chuckled as I opened the door again as soon as Foxy left.

"You're not as scared as you were earlier." Vincent pointed out.

"I've kinda gotten used to them by now. Even when Freddy almost broke my wrist." I said.

He smiled and went back to the cameras. I checked the east hall and saw Chica. I turned to Vincent and said, "Hey, watch out for Chica."

"Way ahead of ya." he replied, shutting the door on his side, blocking Chica out.

I checked the clock again and saw it was 5:37. Almost done. I found I needed to tell Vincent about what I found out. I couldn't just keep it from him. Especially if he was my only friend in the world.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, ahem, Vincent?"

"Yes, Blue Rose?" he answered.

"I, uh, went to the prison and met the guy who was convicted of the murders. Fritz." I said.

I saw the corners of Vincent's lips curl up into a smile.

"Go on."

I gulped. "Well, uh, he said that he, um, saw you when you were 15 years old. Murdering the kids. And stuffing them into the suits. And you framed him for it."

He slowly turned to face me completely. His face held no panic or even confusion. He wasn't denying it. And this is what I feared.

"He's not wrong. But if you think you're going to turn me in, think again. There's no evidence against me, and you can't prove I'm guilty of anything." he said with tone that sent chills straight down my spine.

"Vincent, please. I didn't want it to be true. I-I like you and care about you. But-"

"But what? You're scared, aren't you?" he purred.

I glanced at the doors and back to Vincent. I considered running. If I did, the animatronics would kill me. But if I didn't, Vincent could kill me.

Vincent noticed my eye movement and chuckled. "You're not going to make it very far, Rosie. Your only chance is to stay in here with me until the shift is over. And that won't be for at least 20 more minutes."

I felt tears of fear forming in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I wasn't going to cry in front of him.

He chuckled and said, "That's what I thought."

I sat back in the desk chair as did Vincent. It was agony, waiting for 6 a.m. to come. I didn't even look at the cameras, I was watching Vincent the entire time. I didn't dare take my eyes off of him.

When that alarm chimed, I sprinted out of the office at lightspeed and to my car, locking myself inside. I watched for Vincent to come out, and when he finally did, he was smiling at me. It was his normal smiled he'd given a million times before, but it didn't look any less menacing.

I drove away, fearing for my life.


	9. I've crept into your heart

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I must've been completely crazy. There must've been something wrong with my head. I went back to the pizzeria that Saturday night. I had to. It was like some force was pulling me to it.

And there I was, pulling into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Vincent's car wasn't there, so I assumed he wasn't either. I went inside the dark pizzeria and ran straight into the office. And Golden Freddy was there. Waiting for me.

"You did it, Rosie. You solved the murder." he stated as I took my seat.

"Yep. Now you're free." I said with a small smile.

Golden Freddy slightly cocked his head to the right and said, "We can't leave yet. Simply solving the murder wouldn't set us free. We have to make him suffer the same fate he bestowed on us."

My jaw dropped in pure horror.

"No. Y-you don't mean... You don't really m-mean..."

He nodded gravely. "We have to stuff him into a suit. It must be done."

I shuddered. As much as Vincent may deserve it, I couldn't help but fear for him and feel sorry for him. But if that's what needs to be done, then I guess it must happen.

"I guess. But please... don't make it slow and painful. Deep down, he's a really good guy. I can feel it in my gut." I pleaded the golden bear.

He sighed and left. Leaving me alone.

I flipped up the monitor and saw Foxy already staring at the camera. I glared at the screen.

"I just helped you solve your murder, you ungrateful little fox! Can ya screw off for one night, please!?" I snarled.

I checked the dining room camera and at that moment, I heard a door being opened a shut. I jumped. Usually, the animatronics couldn't open doors.

I checked the east hall and saw a purple figure standing at the far end of the hall. I assumed it was Bonnie, because that was one of her usual spots. I poked my head out of the doorway and saw not Bonnie... but Vincent.

"Hey Blue Rose. Care to let me in?" he asked in a low, hushed voice.

I choked on a scream in my throat and slammed the door shut. Vincent stared at me through the window and smirked.

"The animatronics can't hurt me dear Rosie." he said through the window, as he held up a small, metallic device in his hand.

I checked the cameras again and saw Bonnie standing behind Vincent. But of course, Vincent whipped around and stuck the device inside of Bonnie's mouth as quick as lightning, and Bonnie's eyes began glowing bright red as she passed Vincent and stood in the window.

Vincent had hacked Bonnie.

"Now if you don't let me in, I can hack all of these lovely animatronics and let them have you. But if you let me, I promise I won't hurt you. I'll protect you for the entire night and make sure no one touches a hair on your blue head. Now what's it going to be?" Vincent taunted.

I gulped. I had two choices. I could try and keep Vincent and the animatronics out and run out of power and get killed, or I could let Vincent in and possibly let him kill me.

I glanced at my phone. I could call the police. I snatched my phone and dialed 911, but after several minutes of no answer, I checked and saw no reception. Vincent had also cut the cell service off.

I groaned and opened the door, letting Vincent in and shutting it immediately. I glued my eyes to the purple man as he smirked at me.

"Thanks Blue Rose." he purred, getting closer to me.

I took a step back, away from him.

"I've crept into your heart, my dear, You can't make me disappear. I'm always going to be there. No matter how hard you want me gone, no matter how much I scare you, you'll always keep me near and dear to your heart. And you know it. You may even **_love _**me." he taunted, coming closer to me.

He scared me. He was right. In the past five nights, he had gotten into my heart, and more than just as a friend. I didn't want him in my life anymore, but I also didn't want him to leave.

"And I know you don't want me stuffed into a suit. I can see it in your eyes. You want to help the animatronics, but you also want to keep me alive. You can't play the hero, Rosie. You can either let those kids rot in those robots for all of time and eternity while I live as a free man and Fritz pays for what I framed him for, and you can carry that guilt around for the rest of your life. Or you can let me get stuffed into a suit and those kids and Fritz go free, but you're gonna have a hell of a hole in your heart when I'm dead. You can't help the both of us." Vincent purred.

I shivered. I didn't want to make this awful choice. I didn't want to have to trade lives for lives.

Vincent had me backed into a wall, the hum of the electricity in the air, the heavy and tense atmosphere surrounding me, making it hard to breathe. Vincent's hands gently grasped mine and placed them around his neck, then his own settled onto my hips, making me feel closed in and terrified. His eyes glittered with glee as he slowly brought his lips to my ear, his stubble rubbing my cheek. And in a low and soft voice, he whispered, "For right now though, let's just enjoy each other's company."

I shivered. I hated him doing this. It was like he knew what was on my mind just by looking at me. He made me love him and hate him all at once.

Vincent slowly kissed my jaw and firmly held me in place, preventing me from moving. I glanced all around the room, trying not to focus on Vincent. I didn't want this. I wanted him to let me go. But at the same time, I didn't.

I glanced at the window and saw Golden Freddy glaring at Vincent. I mouthed to him, "_What do I do!?"_

At that moment, Golden Freddy appeared behind Vincent, where Golden Freddy opened the doors, letting in the other animatronics.

Vincent whipped around and saw Golden Freddy, making him smirk.

"You're not going to kill me or Rosie, Goldie. I know that." he taunted to gold animatronic.

Golden Freddy only chuckled and with an ice cold tone said, "Oh believe me. When we're done with you, you're gonna wish we did."

And with that, Golden Freddy grabbed Vincent and went backstage with the other animatronics. I followed them, knowing full well what they were going to do to Vincent.


	10. We're free

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I tried to go backstage, but Chica stopped me in mid stride.

"Rosie, you don't want to see this. Please." the chicken pleaded.

I shoved past her and to my abject horror, Vincent was being held by Golden Freddy and Bonnie while Freddy and Foxy found a suit full of sharp cables and painful looking wires.

Chica held me back, but I kicked and screamed, trying to stop the horrifying act. Vincent only smiled at me, not even scared.

Bonnie and Foxy stood back as Freddy and Golden Freddy shoved Vincent's legs into the suit, and I heard the sickening slicing of flesh being torn open and bones snapping under the metal's pressure. Vincent screamed in pure agony, making me beat against Chica's grip to free Vincent. Vincent's ribcage cracked and snapped in the torso of the Freddy suit, making Vincent shriek for it to stop. Vincent's arms were sliced open and his bones were crushed. Freddy grabbed a Freddy Fazbear head and shoved it onto Vincent's head, where I heard the crushing sound of a skull being crushed, and when the head was fully on him, Vincent's pure white teeth and lavender eyes popped out the front of the mask.

Chica finally released me, and I rushed to the bloody Freddy Fazbear suit, knowing full well that Vincent was not alive inside of the suit. I cried and sobbed against the bloody chest of the suit, hoping that Vincent would be okay.

"Vincent! Please! Come back to me, please! I'm begging you, don't you dare leave me! VINCENT! DAMMIT PLEASE! **_PLEASE!_**" I sobbed, beating on the suit's chest with my fists until I could only sob at the feet of the suit. My heart snapped and twisted in my chest, and my breathing became shallow and exhausted.

Golden Freddy patted my shoulder and pulled me up, holding me against him. He gently hushed my sobs of agony, as did the other animatronics.

"It's gonna be okay, Rosie. You set us free." Bonnie gently cooed.

"Yar, the purple lass is right. Ye set things right." Foxy said, running his hook down my hair.

"Even though you don't have him anymore, you brought things to where they should be. You're a hero, Rosie." Chica said happily.

"You are the one that really made a difference in this place. You made things better. Thank you so much." Freddy said, taking his top hat off and smiling.

"Rosie, we can't thank you enough for this. You brought us out the this hell and back into reality, where we need to be. Thank you so much." Golden Freddy said.

I closed my eyes to squeeze more tears out. And when I opened them again, I saw the animatronics were gone.

And in their places were five people, about my age. One was a girl with purple hair and red eyes. She was wearing a purple and red dress and an orange guitar in her hand. I knew that she was Bonnie.

Another was a girl with short blond hair and purple eyes, holding a pink cupcake and a yellow sundress with a bib that said, "Let's Eat!" on the front. I knew that she was Chica.

The next was a boy with bright, vibrant red hair and freckles, green eyes and a few scars on his body. He had a red coat, white shirt, black pants, black boots and a sword at his side. Not to mention his eyepatch over his right eye. I knew that he was Foxy.

I then looked at a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown suit and a black top hat and a black bow tie and black dress shoes. I knew that he was Freddy.

And at last, I saw a boy with gold hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a gold-tinted suit with dark blue top hat, bow tie and dress shoes. I knew that he was Golden Freddy.

"Thank you so much, Rosie." Bonnie said, giving me a hug.

I got them out of the pizzeria, to my apartment so I could take care of them for a while. But as I left the pizzeria, I could swear I heard a faint, _"I love you, Blue Rose."_

It was like a mere whisper. Barely audible, but there.

I knew it was Vincent.


End file.
